


Right On Cue

by tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Smutarama [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar hook-up, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Impala Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester walks into a bar... and meets a devastatingly handsome guy, who can't play pool. Dean tries to teach him, but this quickly leads to something very different.





	Right On Cue

 

                                                                

 

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a little dive bar sat roadside. It was exactly the kind of place Dean Winchester liked. Just the right side of seedy; the lights on the outside of the building were flickering, as if there was an electrical problem. The whole place looked run-down, from the peeling paint on the outside, to the shabby decor Dean could see through the windows. He opened the door and entered the dimly lit establishment, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that there was hardly anyone else inside.He had an appointment with a nice cool beer and too many patrons would just slow him down. He strolled over to the counter and caught the attention of the bartender, by flashing her one of his most radiant smiles and winking. She looked flustered all of a sudden and blushed prettily.

 

“Hi. What can I get you?” The bartender smiled back and fluttered her eyelashes.

 

“Hey. I’ll have a Budweiser please, sweetheart.” Dean was delighted to see the flush on the young woman's face deepen as he spoke; he knew he had a deep voice and loved the effect it had on people. Of course, being a very attractive woman, she would be well-used to being hit on, but this was her first experience of the Winchester charm.

 

She sucked in a shaky breath, gathering herself before responding. “Sure thing, hon.”

 

As she moved to get his beer, Dean could tell that he had affected her in that sweet spot - she was suddenly having trouble walking normally. Being very aware of the handsome stranger’s eyes on her, the bartender’s movements seemed to become even more difficult as she became more aroused. Dean wondered how wet she was and could almost imagine… no. Not going there.

 

_Oh man, this is sweet. I could flirt some more, but that's not what I'm here for._

 

Bringing the beer over to Dean, the bartender looked like she was on the verge of leaping over the counter and devouring him. “That’ll be four bucks.”

 

Almost reluctantly, Dean realised that he needed to rein it back in before he got distracted from his purpose. He placed the money on the counter and smiled again - although this one was less flirty and more apologetic.

 

“Thanks, darlin’. You have a good day.” Dean winked again - drawing an audible sigh from the woman - and walked away in order to get a better look at the other people in the bar. There was a middle-aged couple in a booth, with their tongues down each other's throats, the man's hands doing something unspeakable inside the woman's clothing. A younger man sat watching them with altogether too much interest. _Ugh_! One or two other sad-sacks, sitting on their own, were looking for oblivion through a bottle.

 

Dean's gaze alighted on a stunningly attractive dark-haired man at the pool table. He was on his own and it looked like he was practising, but he was dreadful at it; seemingly unable to sink any balls, and missing some altogether. He was dressed strangely formal for such a dive; suit and tie, and a beige trench coat placed on the back of a chair. Maybe he was taking a break from work, to learn how to play. Dean saw an opportunity to teach the man a thing or two - and maybe not just pool. _Courage, man._

 

Dean went over to the table and stood close by, waiting to be noticed. The man had a look of intense concentration on his face. It took a good few seconds before he spotted his new audience. He seemed startled by the way Dean was stood there, just watching and saying nothing. Dean grinned before taking a long sip of his beer, noting with satisfaction how the other man watched him with obvious interest. This was when Dean noticed the man’s stunning eyes; like no shade of blue he had ever seen- the kind of feature that great poets wrote about. _Did-did I really just think that_? He shook himself out of his ridiculously girly thoughts and spoke to the object of his admiration.

 

“Hey, you-uh… Wanna play?” Dean liked how ambiguous the question sounded and hoped he was conveying his meaning enough.

 

“Oh yes, okay. I’m not very good, though.” _Jesus._ The guy’s voice was even deeper than Dean's.

 

“Yeah, I noticed. But it’s okay…. I can show you if you’d like.”

 

The other guy smiled for the first time and it was beautiful - like angels singing. _Or some shit like that._ “Thank you. I would like that.”

 

“Name’s Dean.” Outstretching his hand to the other man, Dean waited. Mystery sex pot over here didn’t seem to understand at first, but shook Dean's hand firmly once he caught on. _Strong, firm grip. Hmmm._

 

“My name is Castiel. But, you can call me Cas.” The last part was added almost as an afterthought, as if he hadn’t really meant to say it.

 

“Okay… Cas. Awesome.” Dean rubbed his hands together, considering for a moment where he should start. Stance? The correct way to hold a cue? He walked around the table and stood as close as possible to Cas.

 

“You’re holding this all wrong, buddy… er, uh… Cas.” Dean had noticed the exaggerated eye roll and decided not to use that nickname again. For some reason, he seemed to dislike it. “Look, watch me.”

 

Dean took the cue from Cas and bent over the table, demonstrating clearly how it should be held. “See how my hand grips the wood? And the way I use the other one as a bridge for the tip to slide over? You move it like this; smooth and fluid.”

 

Dean straightened up and gave the cue back to Cas, who was gazing at him with an awestruck expression. _Heh. This is gonna be a piece of cake._ “Now your turn. Show me what you got.”

 

Cas positioned himself as he had been shown - and Dean definitely was not looking at his ass and absolutely did not wonder if it was as firm as it appeared - and tried to strike the ball. _No, no._

 

“Cas… man, you gotta relax. You’re holding it too tightly, so you’re jerking instead of stroking.” As Dean spoke, he heard a little gasp from the other man and noticed him squirm a little against the table. He loved the way Castiel's body reacted to him. Dean leaned forward so that he was almost touching him with his body, then placed his hand over Cas’.

 

“Relax. Smooth, sliding movements.” Dean could feel Cas shifting underneath him until he was pushed up into Dean a little. _Oh God._ It felt so nice having Castiel’s warmth just there. Dean had to resist grinding into him. Coughing, he stood up abruptly and straightened himself out once more, hoping that his ‘predicament’ wasn’t too noticeable.

 

“Uh.… Okay, Cas. You’re doing great.” This was a lie, but unless the bar allowed graphic sex acts on their pool table, he needed to slow down where this seemed to be heading. Right now.

 

Cas got back up too then, turning his face to Dean. There was a sly look there, proving he had known exactly what he was doing. “I think you will need to show me the correct positioning as well. My legs are in the wrong position when I bend over.”

 

Dean couldn’t help the way he trembled at these words; especially as Cas’ voice had suddenly got even lower. Castiel saw this and his eyes darkened with desire. He licked his lips slowly and stepped right into Dean’s personal space. “Would you help me, Dean? Please?”

 

_Holy fuck._ This was all getting very sexual, and Dean suddenly felt very hot; like his whole body was on fire. He was not about to say no to an invitation like that though. “Okay C-Cas. I’ll show you.”

 

Dean bent down over the table in his familiar stance, immediately feeling Cas drape his body over him and begin to gently run his hands along his hips. Warm breath tickled over his ear, as Castiel practically growled into it. “Dean, I like this position.”

 

In one swift movement, Dean pushed Cas off him, stood up, and grabbed the other man's bicep. Staring hard into those endless pools of blue, Dean asked something he’d been wanting to ask all night. “Do you wanna get outta here?”

 

Cas swallowed visibly, while nodding his head vigorously. “Yes, Dean. I would like that very much.”

 

Remembering his trench coat as they went to leave, Cas yanked it off the chair. His haste may have caused him to pull it too hard, causing the chair to topple over, almost dragging him down with it. Dean chuckled as he watched the scene unfold.

 

“Eager?” He quipped, as Cas blushed with embarrassment. Choosing not to answer, he instead focused his intense gaze on Dean in a way that sent shivers up his spine.

 

As they hurriedly made their way to the door, they were watched by the bartender, who had disappointment written all over her face. Dean shrugged at her, hopefully communicating that there really was no choice here.

 

Dean walked across the parking lot with Cas following close behind. He could feel the other man’s breath on his neck; hot in the cold night air. The Impala was tucked away in the furthest, darkest corner and Dean gestured to her proudly. “My baby.”

 

“She’s beautiful Dean, but do you know what would make her look even better?”

 

Dean turned to look at Cas’ face and raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Us fucking on top of her… would you like to feel that cool metal on your skin as I fuck you?”

 

_Holy fucking shit_. Dean gasped and began to breathe heavily, as he stilled for a moment. He liked the sound of that - liked it a lot, and the hardness in his jeans increased. He gradually brought his breathing back under control and felt that he could talk somewhat coherently again.

 

“O-okay, I’ll drive us somewhere more private.” He dug into his pocket for the keys, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

 

Cas was crowding into Dean’s personal space again and his lips were ghosting over his. He growled into Dean’s mouth. “No, Dean… here. I want you now.”

 

_Oh_. Dean wondered if it was possible to be turned on any more than he was right now, just as he grabbed hold of Castiel's lapels, shoved him up against the car, and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and insistent; tongues thrust into mouths and teeth nipping at lips, while they repeatedly ground into each other. Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ ass and pulled him forwards roughly to try to get him closer. The added friction caused them both to pull away slightly and groan and Dean saw a chance to turn his attention to Cas’ neck. He started by planting little kisses, then sucked at the flesh, hoping to leave a bruise. Castiel moaned and thrust his hips so hard into Dean’s that they both gasped and stopped moving.

 

“Fuck… Cas. I-” That sentence was going nowhere, and Cas took the opportunity to manhandle Dean so that they were pressed up against the hood of the gleaming black car. His trembling hands fumbled a little with the zipper of Dean’s jeans, but he got them undone then roughly pulled them and the boxers underneath down. He pushed Dean upwards so that he was lying on the hood, then reached into the pocket of his trench coat to pull out a small bottle of lube. _Ah, so that’s why the trench coat was so important._

 

As Cas opened the bottle and poured the lube onto his fingers, Dean realised that there might be a logistical problem here; if they were going to do it in this position he was going to have to take the jeans and boxers off completely, otherwise it could be uncomfortable. He wanted to be able to hook his legs around that perfect ass. _Or_ … maybe Cas was going to flip him over and fuck him from behind as he lay spreadeagled and at the other man’s mercy. _Oh shit._ Dean’s breath hitched at the thought and he squirmed in anticipation.

 

“Dean, is there something wrong?” Despite the lust that was coursing through Cas, he had noticed Dean’s wriggling.

 

“No… no, Cas. It’s just, my jeans are gonna get in the way at this angle. Unless... “

 

“Unless what, Dean?”

 

“Er… you could turn me over and fuck me. That would-”

 

Before Dean could finish speaking Cas had done exactly that, with the speed and strength of a supernatural being, and was pushing his finger into Dean’s waiting hole.

 

“Ah, fuck Cas… that’s. Yeah, right there.”

 

Dean placed his hands on either side of the hood and gripped hard, then shoved back against that skilled hand as another finger was inserted, then a third. As he worked Dean open, Cas leaned forward and spoke hotly into his ear. “You are so impatient. Do you often pick up men in bars, Dean? Do you like fucking strangers?”

 

Dean let out a strangled cry as Cas found his prostate and stroked against it. “Fuck, Cas! Please…”

 

The voice in his ear started again. “Do you want me to fuck you, Dean? Do you want me to grip the wood and slide it in smoothly? Sink all my balls?”

 

“Holy fuck Cas, don’t say things like that unless you want me to come right now.” Dean’s cock was rubbing against the car where it was trapped underneath him and he moved so that there was less pressure on it. He wanted - needed - to wait until the main event.

 

Cas pulled his fingers out, then Dean heard him opening his zipper. After a few moments of preparation, Cas’ cock was sliding inside of him in one perfect, smooth motion.

 

“Dean, I… I.” Cas pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in. Dean shouted wordlessly as Castiel did it again. On the third time, Dean thought he might actually pass out from the intensity of this feeling.

 

“Cas… C-Cas, yes. Ohhh, shit.”

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him backwards each time he thrust in, until they were both a trembling mess. When he reached around and took hold of Dean’s cock, just a few strokes was all Dean needed to come. He orgasmed so hard that he pulled Cas right over the edge with him; Cas’ semen painting Dean’s insides while Dean’s shot onto the car and dripped onto the ground.

 

As they began to breathe normally again, Cas pulled out of Dean and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Dean, can you move? Are you okay?”

 

After a slight hesitation Dean lifted himself off the car, turned around, and kissed Cas sweetly on the lips. “Yeah Cas, I’m fine. I just… where did you learn to talk dirty like that? You filthy angel.”

 

“Oh… uh… I thought you would like it.”

 

“Like it? It was fucking awesome.” Dean looked down at himself; he was a mess, and so was Cas. “Do you think you could clean us up?”

 

Cas waved his hand, and they were instantly clean again. “You know, I really should not be using my grace for this, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, but if you’re going to fuck me senseless in the parking lot, you’re gonna have to. I can’t get back in baby if I’m covered in come, can I?”

 

“You make a fair point, Dean… So, does this mean we are going to do this again?”

 

This had been one of the most amazing things Dean had ever experienced - Cas had taken to this roleplay and made it better than Dean had ever hoped- so of course he wanted to repeat it. “Definitely. Maybe next time you could be Dr. Sexy and I’ll be the patient.”

 

“Okay, Dean. Just don’t call me buddy again, or I will have to punish you and take your temperature in the non-fun way.”

  
Dean pulled his boxers and pants back on as Cas tucked himself away, then laughed and drew his lover into his arms for a hug… _okay, it was a cuddle_. Nothing wrong with cuddling the man - _angel_ \- you were in love with. Who also, it turns out, is REALLY good at roleplay.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately missed out two tags; Castiel/Dean Winchester established relationship, and roleplay, to make the surprise that they know each other more fun.
> 
> Big thanks as always, to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for the help, advice, and being an all-round great beta.


End file.
